Confession Executive Committee ~Love Series~
Background Aside from the songs, the ~'Love Series~' has three novels released so far: "Confession Rehearsal", "A Solution for Jealousy" and "First Love Picture Book". A dubbing planning and a digest video have been uploaded for "Confession Rehearsal", and a dubbing planning has also been uploaded for "A Solution for Jealousy". Two album with the main focus being these series have been released: Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita., with a special edition that included the vomic for "Confession Rehearsal" and Boku Ja Dame Desu Ka?, with a special edition that included the vomic for "A Solution for Jealousy". Most songs in the series are sung by GUMI and so far, all of them have entered the Hall of Fame, with most of them having reached over a million views in their YouTube uploads. The story centers around the love lives of a group of teenagers. The song Inokori Sensei is especially notable for being used as the debut demo for the Vocaloid flower. Songs }} Additional information Character profiles Official profiles for some of the characters can be found on HoneyWorks' website. More info on the characters to be added soon. in the vomic. Ayase Koyuki Confession ayase koyuki.png|Ayase Koyuki 31b4004f065a83491b2c6473936b0f0b.png|ditto * Profile: TBD * Siblings: TBD * Song focus: Embarrassment-Hiding Adolescence (indirectly)', Confession Rival Declaration, Falling in Love Now. ''(indirectly).Falling in Love Now -Triangle Story-(indirectly) '''Birthday:' August 28th (Virgo) / Blood type: A / Height: 163 cm / Voiced by: Tsubasa Yonaga in the vomic. Akechi Saku Confession akechi saku.png|Akechi Saku * Profile: TBD * Siblings: TBD * Song focus: A Teacher, Detained. Birthday: May 29th (Gemini) / Blood type: O / Height: 183 cm / Voiced by: Hikaru Midorikawa in the vomic. Enomoto Koutarou Confession enomoto koutarou.png|Enomoto Koutarou * Profile: TBD * Siblings: Older sister in second year of highschool. * Song focus: Falling in Love Now. (indirectly), Sankaku Jealousy. Falling in Love Now -Triangle Story-, It Was Supposed yo be Hate Birthday: November 29th (Sagittarius) / Blood type: B / Height: 160 cm / Voiced by: Natsuki Hanae in the vomic. Narumi Sena Confession narumi sena.png|Sena * Profile: TBD * Siblings: TBD * Song focus: Friday's Good Mornings (indirectly), Friday's Good Mornings -another story-'', "Sunday's Secret". '''Birthday:' October 16th (Libra) / Blood type: B / Height: 160 cm / Voiced by: Sora Amamiya in the vomic. Hamanaka Midori Confession hamanaka midori.png|Hamanaka Midori * Profile: TBD * Siblings: TBD * Song focus: Friday's Good Mornings, Friday's Good Mornings -another story- ''(indirectly), "Sunday's Secret". '''Birthday:' January 23rd (Aquarius) / Blood type: A / Height: 169cm / Voiced by: Gero in the vomic. Takamizawa Arisa Takamizawa Arisa.png|Takamizawa Arisa * Profile: TBD * Siblings: TBD * Song focus: Mean Encounter (indirectly), Assertion of the Heart Birthday: February 3rd (Aquarius) / Blood type: B / Height: 150cm / Voiced by: Nao Toyama in the vomic. Shibasaki Ken Confession Shibaken.png|Shibasaki Ken * Profile: TBD * Siblings: TBD * Song focus: Mean Encounter Birthday: April 1st (Aries) / Blood type: O / Height: 167cm / Voiced by: Yoshimasa Hosoya in the vomic. }} Other media appearances Publications Eight novels have been released so far, with the draft ideas being by HoneyWorks and the writing by Fujitani Touko, while the illustrations were provided by Yamako. Other Media The series has vomics that focus on each individual love story of the cast. The first adapts "Confession Rehearsal, the second "A Solution for Jealousy", and the third "Falling in Love Right Now". The vomics are sometimes bundled with bonus songs as well. Starting in Spring 2016, the series also had its share of full fledged animated adaptations after getting snippets in the vomics. The first of them was "I've Always Liked You" (Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita), adapting Natsuki and Yuu's storyline. The second, "I'll Wait for the Moment You Love Me", came out in December 2016 and adapts Hina's series of songs. Gallery Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu novel.png|The cover of the first novel "Confession Rehearsal" Yakimochi no Kotae novel.png|The cover of the second novel "A Solution for Jealousy" Hatsukoi no Ehon novel.png|The cover of the third novel "First Love Picture Book" Love Triangle.jpg|The cover of the fourth novel "Falling in love Right Now." 81TbQojog4L.jpg|The cover of the sixth novel "I've Always Liked You" Friday and Sunday.jpg|The cover of the seventh novel "Friday's Good Morning" External links *website - information on the official HoneyWorks website (Japanese) *Translation of the profiles and additional information Category:Song series Category:Confession Executive Committee Love Series